A New Start
by annabell39645
Summary: Jesse and Becky still live upstairs but this time they got married early, have a daughter Samantha who is in the same grade as Stephanie who is 8 also DJ is in 5th grade and Michelle is in kindergarten for all of you who are saying Samantha is not in the show it because i got rid of their twin sons, gave them a daughter named Samantha she is not adopted shes theirs
1. What Happened

Full House

Chapter 1

Danny " Goes down stairs with a glass of cold water in his hand tries to wake up joey " Joey its time to wake up

Joey " still in bed" five more minutes mom

Danny Come on Joey your going to be late for work or do you want me to pour some cold water on your head

Joey You wouldn't I'm going back to sleep

Danny Alright you asked for it "pours it on his head"

Joey - "Jumps out of bed" that was freezing I cant believe you did that

Danny Well it was the pretty funny "laughing" I'm going to go make breakfast

Becky Who is carrying a sleeping Samantha comes downstairs along with Jesse and joey with a towel over his head comes from the basement.

Jesse – Joseph why do you have a towel on your head ?

Joey Danny poured cold water on my head

Jesse way to go Danny " Jesse starts laughing about to fall off his chair"

D.J. Followed by Stephanie and Michelle come down the stairs

D.J.- Why is Samantha sleeping?

"Becky has Samantha lying on her lap sleeping"

Becky She didn't sleep well last night kept having recurring nightmares

Stephanie Oh so is she coming to school then?

Becky Of course she is I'm just going to let here sleep tell breakfast is ready then get her ready for school

"Samantha wakes up and looks around"

Becky Good morning sleepy head

Samantha Huh how did I get down here and why I'm I still in my pajamas

Jesse Comes over and sits down by his wife

Jesse You didn't get much sleep last night so your mom carried you downstairs and let sleep for a bit longer

Becky Yep and its time to get you ready for school

On the way home Samantha gets a black and blue eye and Stephanie is walking right by her side.

Danny- Stephanie what happened to Samantha's eye

Stephanie- Ah nothing dad


	2. Samantha Gets Bullied

Chapter 2

Samantha get Bullied

Samantha why does it look that bad

Danny yes and I think we should tell your mom

Stephanie dad please don't tell aunt Becky we can handle this trust me

Danny Steph you both can't handle this on your own this is a much bigger problem then you and it needs to be stopped

In the kitchen Becky is the only one in there

Danny hey Becky I have something important to tell you

Stephanie and Samantha run into this kitchen

Steph dad don't tell her

Becky tell me what

Samantha its nothing

Becky why are you wearing sunglasses inside

Samantha because I forgot they were on and I was going to go out into the backyard and play

Becky well your inside now so please take them off

Stephanie wait Sam come with me

Samantha alright

Stephanie ill go get some make up to cover it up

Samantha its to late she just walked in

Becky why were you getting make up for your cousin

Samantha mommy the make up was for this I got beat up in school and I wanted to handle this my self so Steph was going to cover it up

Becky who did this to you

Samantha I can't say she said if I told anyone she would come after me

Becky sweetie she can't hurt you anymore and should know we love you very much and that we will do every thing in our power to protect you from harm

Danny were your family and she can't go around making you afraid that you can't come to us and tell us whats happening

Samantha its just I can't handle getting bet up everyday I can't stand and if she found I don't know what happen it too scary to think about that why I didn't tell plus she could go after Stephanie and Michelle and I don't want them getting bullied so I thought if

Stephanie she went after you could protect us right

Samantha exactly

Becky I know that you think that protecting your cousins is the right think but you should always come to us and then we will make sure she never does this again to anyone.


End file.
